Better In Time
by Kamilia
Summary: Starting Magix University Prince Helia is hoping to keep a low profile to complete his studies as well as find a Princess to call his own. On the first day he meets Flora, a brunette beauty that took his breath away. When Helia finally gets his Princess persons come forward ready to kill the both of them to claim the ultimate power.
1. Meeting Each Other For The First Time

Magix University is the most renowned university in the entire country of the universe. The campus hosts over five hundred thousand students per year and was built on three hundred thousand acres of land. All the buildings were made of steel and concrete and had Gothic Revival architecture.

A female with long brunette hair, green eyes, tan skin stood in front of one of twenty co-ed dorm complex with three large pink suitcases, matching colour duffle bag and a two strap bag. She had on a pink and green long sleeved top with a hot pink miniskirt, and a thin pink headband. Her high heel boots were pink and knee length.

"Excuse me." She called out to some persons that walked passed her. "Can you help me please?"

Every one of them walked passed her. The brunette sighed. _'I just want to know where my dorm room is. I wish the lady in the office gave me better directions.' _

"You need some help?" She heard someone asking from behind her. The brunette turned around to see a male with fair skin, blue eyes and raven coloured hair which was cut into spiky fringes. He had on a blue shirt with black jeans and blue and white sneakers.

"That would be nice." She replied. "I am looking for the Red Fountain Dormitory."

"It's a few metres from here to your right." He answered. "That's where I am dorming so can show you the way."

"Thank you." She smiled. "My name is Flora Linpeha by the way. What's yours?"

He gladly returned her smile. "My name is Helia Knightly. Flora is the Latin name for the Roman goddess of plants, flowers and fertility."

"My parents were into Roman myths and since nature is my power, it only seemed fitting to give me that name. Helia is Greek, the last time I checked and means sun ray." Flora replied.

Helia nodded. "A nature fairy, Am I correct?"

"Yes, I am." Flora answered. "The only one of my kind I have been told."

"A nature fairy is rare." Helia stated. "Of all the fairies in the universe, one with the power of nature has never been found."

"Not sure why is that but I am happy with my power. I adore nature."

"I adore nature also." Helia's eyes lit up. "My room and balcony holds a lot of plants"

"That's cool. I am sharing a room and if my roommate doesn't like plants I will be have to put what I can on the balcony." Flora stated.

"I am sharing a room also." Helia said. "My roommate hasn't come as yet but I made sure to keep all of the plants to my side of the room. Let me show you to your dorm room."

Flora nodded. Snapping her fingers two of her suitcases levitated and minimize them small enough to fit into her pocket.

"I can never seem to minimize all of them at the same time." Flora groaned, placing two of the suitcases into her pocket.

Helia snapped his fingers and the remaining suitcase minimized before floating into his hand. "Don't worry; I have a problem with some of my spells."

"Wizard?" Helia nodded. "That's cool. I don't get to meet a lot of males that has powers."

"I know mostly defensive spells and few attacking ones." The raven hair male stated.

"I was taught mostly attacking spells." Flora explained. "I want to learn more defensive spells though."

Helia took Flora's duffle bag as the two began to walk. "How about I teach you some of the defensive spells I know and maybe you can teach me some of your attacking ones."

"That sounds great, Helia. Thank you."

The two talked for another three minutes before the seven storey dorm complex.

Walking to the door, Helia and Flora took out their pass to get in. Reaching inside they headed to the nearest elevator. Helia pressed the button for the elevator to come down.

"Place your ID on to the scanning machine and it will carry you to the floor you're assigned to." Helia explained. "Once you reach the floor, the room number will be revealed to you on the back. According to the members of staff it is a security process to block any unwanted and unexpected visitors from coming in."

"Supposed someone steals your ID and know where you broad?" Flora questioned.

"The ID is magically locked to its owner. The ID would be useless to anyone else but the person it belongs to." Helia informed her.

Once the doors were opened Helia and Flora went inside. Flora placed IDs on the scanning machine before the doors locked.

Flora looked on the number that appeared and saw seven appear. "What floor are you coming off?"

"Seven actually." Helia answered, placing his ID on the machine.

Seven appeared for Helia also. Seconds later the door opened. Once the two stepped out, the doors shut. The room numbers soon appeared on the back of each ID.

Flora looked at the ID before looking around. There were only five rooms on this floor so the dorm rooms were supposed to be very spacious. Pinpointing her room, she said. "I found my room."

"What number is it?" Helia asked.

"Number one. What about you?" She responded.

"Room one." He showed her his ID. "They don't usually pair males and females into the same rooms."

"They must have made a mistake with room assigning and thought I was a girl." Helia pointed out.

Flora looked at the front of his ID and saw M under gender. "They didn't make a mistake. Your gender is correct on the ID so maybe they already paired up everyone with the same gender, had an extra male or female and decided to make us share the same room."

"Well I don't have a problem with it, if you don't." Helia blushed. _'At least I get a beautiful, nice and sexy looking roommate. Wonder if Flora is single. No way could someone as amazing as her be single.'_

"I don't have a problem with it." Flora's cheeks redden. _'Helia is really cute and he seems really nice. Wonder if he is seeing anyone. Someone as good looking and wonderful as Helia must have a girlfriend.' _

The two used their ID to let themselves into the room. Holding the door, Helia let Flora in first. The room was spacious just as Flora had predicted. It had twin beds at the centre with two night tables, two dressers, two closets, a bathroom, a computer table and a balcony. The side that Helia had taken had five plants lined up against the wall. The two windows in the room were left open to avoid carbon dioxide poisoning.

"I will leave you to unpack and we can practice later, if anything." Helia suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Flora snapped her fingers. All the clothes in the suitcases and duffle bag appeared and were packed into dresser and closet that were provided for Flora. The suitcases and duffle bag soon disappeared into the closet and out of sight. "Well I am finished. Ready Helia?"

"Sure." He answered. _'This girl could be the one I have been looking for. Before coming here I asked and prayed to find my Princess and by the looks of things my prayers have been answered.'_

'_Could Helia be the one for me?' _Flora thought. _'I made a wish to not only do well in school but to find my soulmate. Only time can tell what happens.'_

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Wanted to try something new so don't afraid to voice an opinion. **_


	2. Connected

After two hours of teaching each other some spells Helia and Flora sat underneath an oak tree. The two looked up and saw thousands of stars twinkling across the dark sky.

"This remains me of back home." Flora commented. "Where I live, you can see the night sky anywhere you go."

"Where is that?" Helia wanted to know everything about her.

"It is the Kingdom of Amazons." Flora answered.

"That's the Kingdom where the people live in harmony with nature." Helia spoke. "It is also one of two kingdoms that nature and technology work well together."

"You are the first outsider I have met that knows that." Flora was impressed. "People have it in their minds that everyone lives in trees and is so out of touch with technology."

"I live in the kingdom next to yours." Helia informed her. "It is the other Kingdom that nature and technology mesh well together."

"It's the Kingdom of Congo." Flora stated. "I have always wanted to go there but never had the time."

"Well whenever you're free and want to go, I can be your guide." Helia offered. "I know everywhere in country."

"Thank you Helia." Flora smiled. "It means a lot."

"Maybe when I come to your country, you can be my guide." Helia shyly said.

"I would love to be your guide." She blushed. _'Helia is so sweet and handsome. Should find out if he is seeing anyone and what's his type.' _

'_Flora is so sexy and beautiful. She must have a guy by her side, treating her like a Princess.' _Helia thought. _'I will find out soon enough. If she is single I will find out what type of guy she is interested in.' _

"Helia, what are you studying here?" Flora asked.

"I am studying to become a Mechanical Engineer." He answered. "It's always been a passion of mine apart from art and nature. What about you?"

"I am studying to become a Vet. Taking care of animals is what I like to do. I adore art also. Drawing is not my best skill and would like to improve on it."

"I am great at drawing. I can help you with it, if you want." He subconsciously moved closer to her.

"I would like that." She replied. "You are the first person I have connected to so well. It feels nice."

"Know how you feel. You are the only person I have ever met that I feel so connected to." Helia focused on the brunette beauty.

A tired yawn escaped Flora's lips. "Guess I am more tired than I thought."

"We better get some sleep." Helia stated as he got up. "I wouldn't want you falling asleep during class tomorrow."

Flora continued to yawn. "That would be a good idea since I have an early morning class."

Helia did something that surprised her and picked the brunette up bridal style. "It would be my honour to carry you to your room, my beautiful Flower Princess."

Flora giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, my handsome Prince."

The two talked as Helia started walking towards their dorm room.

* * *

The next day, Helia awoke to see sun light shining through the glass door of the balcony. It was only six in the morning.

Shifting his head, he looked to see Flora still asleep on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist tightly.

Last night when they reached the dorm room, Helia changed into a blue shorts while Flora changed into a pink booty shorts and a matching colour spaghetti strap shirt. The two lay on Flora's bed and continued their conversation till sleep washed over them.

'_This feels so comfortable. Flora is an amazing person and I would love to have her as my girlfriend.' _Helia thought, never wanting to let her go.

Flora awoke a few seconds later. Feeling Helia's warm and arms around her waist, the brunette blushed. _'Helia is the most handsome and nicest guy I have ever met. I feel so comfortable in his arms.' _

Looking up jade locked with aqua.

"Good morning, Flora." Helia was the first to speak. "Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yes, I did. It was the most comfortable sleep I ever had." She replied. "What about you?"

"It was comfortable." He informed her while leaning forward.

Flora leaned forward to meet his lips for a kiss. It was short but sweet.

As they parted the two teens had a blush on their face.

"That was amazing." Flora uttered, softly.

"Beyond amazing." Helia wanted to kiss her again.

Helia's phone rang off. The raven hair male sighed in frustration before getting up to answer the call.

He checked the caller ID before answering. "Hello."

"_Good morning sweetie. How is college life so far?" _The person asked.

"It's going fine so far. I can give you a proper answer at the end of the week." Helia replied.

"_I love you, my baby and hope you come and visit soon." _

"I love you too and promise to visit you as soon as possible." He answered.

Flora sighed when she heard that. _'Maybe it was too good to be true.' _

She got off the bed and took out her clothes for school.

'_Helia, you sound happier than usual. Did you find your Princess?" _The female asked.

Helia glanced at Flora while replying. "I did and can't wait for you to meet her. I will talk to you later, Mom."

'_Mom?' _Flora thought, placing her things onto the bed.

"_Bye Helia." _She hung up the phone.

Helia placed the phone onto a night table. Heading over to Flora, he hugged her waist before asking. "Where were we?"

"Believe we were here." Flora clashed her lips onto his.

Helia gladly returned the kiss as Flora wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

At the outskirts of Magix University a portal opened up. Four males existed it, wearing full black and leather outfits.

A male with shoulder length red hair took a deep sniff. A smirk soon appeared on his face. "Men, I believe we have found the rarest fairy in all of history. I sense a strong magically presences here and it could be the one of a kind nature fairy."

A male with long blonde hair and cowboy hat said. "After a millennium of searching, we have finally found the most powerful fairy in the universe."

* * *

As they broke apart from each other's lips, Helia and Flora let out a blissful sigh. They were still wrapped in each other's arms.

"Flora Linphea, will you become my girlfriend?" Helia asked.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." The brunette happily answered. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Does this answer your question?" Helia chuckled softly before planting a kiss on her lips once more.

After two minutes the two parted ways, clearly satisfied by the kiss.

The two knew that the other was not sexually activate as yet from one of their many conversations and were going to take things slow.

The alarm on the dresser rang off. Flora used her powers and shut it off.

They took an hour to get ready before going to their first class of the day.


	3. Eyes Wide Open

Flora entered the large outdoor canteen. Stopping she scanned the room before pinpointing a familiar blonde hair. Walking to the table she saw four other persons around the table and smiled.

Aisha was the first to see Flora. "Flora, what took you so long?"

Taking a seat next to Aisha, she replied. "Class was let out late."

"Flora, where did they place you?" Stella asked. "The rest of us were placed at the Alfea Dorm."

"I got a room at the Red Fountain Dorm." The brunette said, taking out her vegetarian burger.

"That's the best dorm in the entire school." Bloom pointed out. "Wish I was placed there. Did you get placed in a single occupancy or double?"

"Double. I got paired up with the most wonderful guy I have ever met." Flora answered, taking a bite of her burger. "I remembered putting on the form that I would dorm with a boy or girl."

"That was a choice?" Stella gasped, nearly falling over. "If I knew I would have picked boarding with a boy."

"Stella, do you have a problem boarding with me?" Bloom asked, pouting.

"No darling." Stella shook her head. "It's just that I met a guy a few weeks ago and he is attending this school. He is boarding here also and I could have pulled some strings and got us a room together."

"You mean that Brandon guy?" Musa asked, sliding out her phone to check a message.

"Yes, he is super cute and amazing. I felt a connection the first time we met." The blonde cooed. "I really like him, girls."

"Flora, tell us about this guy you're sharing a room with." Tecna shifted the conversation.

"His name is Helia Knightly. He is the Prince of Congo and studying to become a Mechanical Engineer." Flora cheeks redden at the thought of him. "He is a wizard, strong, a romantic, a vegetarian and a pacifist."

"It looks like our girl is in love." Musa indicated to a blushing Flora.

"I wouldn't say I am in love with him as yet, Musa. I really like Helia though." Flora whispered. "He is an amazing guy and I know you girls will think so too."

"That was fast." Tecna pointed out. "Maybe you could teach us a thing or two, Flora."

"That would be nice. I met a guy name Riven yesterday and he seemed super cool." Musa spoke, putting away her phone. "We talked for a few hours yesterday on the way to school and I felt a connection."

"It sounds like Musa has a crush." Stella joked.

"Leave me alone, Stella." Musa blushed. Wanting to take the focus off her, she continued. "What about Aisha and Tecna? They met someone this morning."

"Who?" Bloom and Stella questioned, turning to the two teens.

Aisha sighed. "I met a guy named Nabu. He is studying to be a Journalist. I accidently crashed into him on my way to class. He was nice enough to help me up and carry my books."

Flora raised a brow at her best friend. "This guy must be really special. You never let any guy carry your books before because of your feminist believes."

"Well Nabu seems like a nice person and I would like to get to know him more." Aisha formed a shy smile.

Flora was glad her friend took a liking to someone. "What about you, Tecna?"

"I met a guy name Timmy this morning. He and I are in the same program." Tecna replied, trying to hide her redden cheeks. "He and I talked and I felt something clicked."

"Guys, remember what Daphne told us?" Bloom asked.

Daphne is the Nymph of Domino, Bloom's Kingdom. Every time she told a tale, predicting the future she ended up been right.

"The six Princesses of the most powerful Kingdoms in the magically universe will meet their soulmates." Flora retold the story. "It will happen when they least expect it and there will be testes during the course of each of their relationships to make the love stronger."

"Oh, I remember that." Aisha stated. "Bloom, what about you? Did you meet someone? Daphne said the six of us, not five."

"I met a guy by the name of Sky this morning." Bloom said. "He is super sexy and seems like an okay person. Only time will tell if he and I are meant to be."

The girls continued to talk tell it was time for their next class.

* * *

Helia sat with his five closest friends in the world. They were the only ones sitting underneath a large oak tree, relaxing.

It was the first time they were meeting each other since school started and since they didn't have any more classes for the day, the group had enough time to talk.

Riven resting against the tree was the first to speak. "Dude, I meet the sexiest person alive yesterday."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Timmy asked, laying on the grass.

"Darcy and I are together but it doesn't hurt to look." Riven answered before grinning. "I love that this school gave us the choice to broad with a boy or girl. Sharing a room with Darcy gives me more time to make love to her."

"What about this girl you met yesterday?" Helia asked, sitting upwards beside Timmy. "You think you might like her?"

"Yeah, I kind of felt something towards her. Musa and I talked for hours on the way over here." The magenta hair male stated. "Not sure if I will see her again though."

"Would you be willing to give up two years with Darcy for a girl you just met?" Nabu asked, placing himself into the meditation position.

"At this moment, the answer would be no. I would like to get to know Musa first before jumping into anything first." Riven admitted. "Besides I don't even know if she has a boyfriend."

Sky grinned, resting against the tree. "I agree with Riven on the dorm thing. Diaspro and I don't have any problems with sharing a room. I know that we won't be sleeping in there though with the way we are going."

"Three years together and there is still sparks in your relationship." Nabu chuckled.

"Wonder what would you say about me and Selina? We have been together for four years and sleeping is the last thing on our minds when we go into our dorm room." Brandon stated, laying down.

Nabu sighed. "Icy is good when it comes on to giving me sex, I am just not use to sharing a room with her as yet. She is super messing and does things that annoy me."

"Well you two have been dating for almost two years now." Helia said. "This is the first time you are living together so the good and bad habits will begin to show even more."

"Well it was showing before but living with her only opened my eyes more to how much of a bitch she is." Nabu commented. "I met a girl this morning and I felt a connection. Her name is Aisha and she is the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Nabu, I know how you feel. Even though we have been together for a year and a few months now, I still don't know my girl." Timmy muttered. "Living with Stormy has opened my eyes to who she really is. She is messy, likes to degrade females and purposely likes to annoy the heck out of everyone. The only good thing about living with her is the amount of sex we have."

"What about you Helia? You are the only person here that don't have a girlfriend." Brandon said.

Helia was dating a Princess named Krystal for a few months. They saw that the relationship was going nowhere and mutually agreed to break up.

"Krystal wasn't the girl for me and I was not going to stay in a relationship with someone that I didn't love." Helia spoke. "Besides if I had stayed with her I wouldn't have met Flora, my roommate and new girlfriend."

"What?!" The guys looked at him surprised.

"How could you have gotten a girl so quick? You have only been here a day and a half." Sky managed to speak first.

"I met Flora yesterday on the way back to my dorm. I felt an instant connection to her and as we began talking I realized how much we have in common." Helia felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Flora. "She is beautiful, smart, sweet and sexy. I could spend the entire day with her and never be bored."

"It sounds like this Flora person has whipped you already." Riven commented.

"I don't care. Flora is unlike any girl I have ever met." Helia professed.

"Dude, you sure she is not after you for your crown?" Timmy asked. "I know you have had problems like that in the past."

"No, she is not." The raven hair male replied. "Flora is the Princess of Amazon so she has her title already. Another thing is that her family has just as much wealth as mine so she would have no need to look to me for money."

"Well she sounds like the perfect woman for you. Hope she makes you happy." Sky hooted.

The guys continued to talk some more before heading off their respective rooms.

* * *

"_Princess! Princess! We need you!" Several voices rang out._

_Flora stood in the middle of a forest surrounded by trees. It was night and pit black so she could not see her surroundings._

"_What do you need my help with?" Flora replied, trying to remain calm._

"_Save us Princess Flora. We need you to save us from the ultimate enemy. We need you to save us."_

_Flora took a deep breath and tried to focus. Years of Princess Training had taught her how to remain calm and relaxed under pressure. "Show me who this ultimate enemy is so I may help you."_

"_Sorry Princess but we cannot." The voices replied. "We only sense his presence but we cannot identify who he is."_

_Flora sighed sadly._

Flora opened her eyes to see that she was in her dorm room. Checking her clock she saw that it was after three in the morning.

'_This is the third time I have had this dream. I need to find out who this enemy is.' _Flora thought.

The brunette looked up to see Helia and smiled. Their beds were pushed together to form a bigger bed. Helia used magic to merge the beds together and extended it to form a king size bed.

Now wrapped in his arms, the brunette couldn't help but admire the male before her. It's only been a day since they began going out and things were going alright so far. Never had she met someone she had so much in common with before Helia and hoped that this relationship lasted.

She has only had one boyfriend before Helia and that didn't last a good year before they broke up. They lacked in similar interest and just grew apart.

She moved upwards a little to plant a kiss on his lips. Helia opened his eyes and quickly returned the kiss.

They ended it a few seconds later with a blush on their faces.

"Hello my beautiful Flower Princess." Helia wrapped his arms a little tighter around her waist.

"Hello to you my handsome Prince." Flora smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. Seeing you makes up for it." Helia kissed her forehead. "Did you have that bad dream again?"

Flora nodded. "I wish I could find out who the voices of nature is trying to warn me about."

"Don't worry about it, my love." Helia reassured her. "I will be here to protect you, always."

"I love you so much, my sweet." Flora leaned forward to meet his lips.

"I love you too, my Flower." Helia closed the gap and clashed his lips onto Flora's.

To Helia, Flora was his one and only. She belonged to him and he was never going to let anyone take her away from him unless Flora wanted it.

Flora loved Helia beyond words could explain and knew he is her soulmate. No doubts clouded her mind when it came to his love for her.

Two minutes elapsed before they ended the kiss. Both were breathless and had a blush on their face.

Flora rested on Helia's chest once more, feeling safe in his arms. Letting out a soft yawn Flora quickly went back to sleep, dreaming of her Prince. Helia let out a blissful sigh before drifting back to sleep, dreaming about his Princess.


	4. Introducing One Another

Helia sat at the outskirts of school with Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven and Nabu. All of them were resting against a tree, waiting for the Winx.

Its day two of school. Both groups finished classes at two and were going into the city for shopping and hanging out.

"Helia, when are those pixies coming?" Riven hissed, getting to his feet. "Thought you told them two thirty?"

"They are fairies not pixies and I did." Helia sighed. "Have patience, Riven. It will be worth it."

Timmy looked at his red watch for a moment. "It's only two twenty, Riven so calm down."

"Helia!" A sweet voice called out.

The raven hair male ears perked up at the sound of his name. A smile formed on his face, looking straight to see Flora and her friends.

Riven's mouth nearly fell to the ground seeing Musa, coming his way with the Winx.

"That's the girl I was telling you guys about yesterday." He gulped.

"Wow Riven." Sky said sarcastically, rising to his feet. "There are six girls coming our way."

"Musa is the girl with the long blue hair." Riven drooled. "She still looks amazing."

Sky shook his head as the other guys stood up.

His eyes soon locked with Bloom's. "The red head is Bloom, the girl I met yesterday. She looks so beautiful."

Timmy soon saw Tecna and became nervous. "Tecna… she is so gorgeous and smart. She is the one with the pixie cut hair style."

Helia chuckled at his friend's nervousness. "Guessing she is the girl you met yesterday. You like her, don't you?"

Timmy nodded, not taking his eyes off the purple hair fairy.

"Aisha?" Nabu looked shocked to see her. His heart started to beat faster. "I never thought I would see that sexy brunette beauty again."

The guys knew which brunette Nabu was talking about since Helia showed them a picture of Flora he had as his screensaver.

Brandon saw Stella and gasped at how beautiful she looked. She always looked amazing to him and every time he saw her, she took his breath away.

As the girls came closer, Brandon said. "Stella? I thought I would never see you again."

The blonde smiled when seeing Brandon. Stopping in front of him, she answered. "I know right? We should have taken each other's number. Magix University is very big and the changes of crossing each other's path were not in our favour."

"Actually the change of meeting someone here by fate is twenty percent." Tecna estimated. "The campus is huge after all."

"Hi Tecna." Timmy rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "How have you been?"

"I am doing pretty well." Tecna blushed. "It's nice to see you again, Timmy. Missed you in class today."

"I came late and took a seat at the back." He blushed also.

Flora met Helia before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready to go sweetie? I am sorry if we kept you waiting."

"It's no big deal. You're on time, actually." Helia hugged her waist. "I missed you, my Flower Princess."

"I missed you too, my love." Flora cooed, leaning forward to kiss his lips. Helia gladly returned her kiss, loving the way her lips felt against his.

Bloom saw Sky and blushed. She walked over to him. "Hey Sky."

"How are you Bloom?" He held onto her hand and kissed it.

Bloom blushed. "I am fine Sky. How about you?"

"Well now that I have you." Sky replied. _'What am I doing? I have Diaspro but Bloom is so sweet, beautiful and smart. I can't get enough of been around her.' _

Aisha saw Nabu and became nervous. "Hello Nabu."

Nabu is the first guy she has never liked and didn't know what to do or say around him but was going to wing it.

"It is nice to see you again, Aisha." The brown hair male kissed her hand.

The brunette blushed and tried to hide it. Nabu saw and grinned. _'She looks so cute. Aisha and I connected faster and better than anyone I have ever met. I want to get to know her better and hopefully one day she will become my girl. I am going to break up with that bitch Icy. She is great in bed but that's not what's important in a relationship.' _

"It is nice to see you again, Nabu."

Helia and Flora ended their heated kiss after two minutes.

Not breaking their embrace, Helia looked around and saw his and Flora's friends talking. "I see your friends have already met mine."

Flora nodded, taking notice.

"It still doesn't hurt to get an introduction." Stella stated, overhearing Helia's statement. "I only know you because of the picture Flora showed me and Brandon from a previous encounter a few weeks ago but no one else."

Helia cleared his throat, never breaking the hold he had over Flora's waist.

Sky began first. "I am Prince Sky Jackson, the heir to the throne of Eraklyon."

"I am Brandon Jones, Prince of Callisto. It's nice to meet you." He did a short bow.

"The name is Riven Apollo, Crown Prince of Romania." The magenta hair male waved.

"I am Prince Nabu James of Tides."

"My name is Timmy Peters and I am the Prince of Hoggar."

Last but not least. "Good afternoon ladies. My name is Prince Helia Knightly of Congo."

Flora started first, kissing Helia's cheek for a short moment. "My name is Princess Flora Linepha. My kingdom is Amazon."

Moving down the line. "Musa McQueen, Princess of Melody."

Stella said proudly. "I am Princess Stella Lopez of Solaria."

"Aisha Anderson, I am the Princess of Andros."

"I am Bloom Sparks, Princess of Domino."

Tecna shyly said. "My name is Tecna Cryos, Princess of Zenith."

"Now that we all know each other, how about we head to the city and buy what we need before the stores close." Helia suggested, moving his arms from Flora's waist.

The brunette removed her arms from his neck and held onto his right hand.

"Let's go." Stella yelled as she began walking. "All the good clothes stores shut at seven."

The girls groaned.

"This is going to be a long day." Musa muttered. "Stella is a pain in the ass when it comes to shopping. Stopping is not a choice till the all stores are bolted shut."

Brandon smirked at the blonde hair beauty as he and the others followed her lead.

'_Stella is so beautiful and amazing. I could look at her the whole day and never get sick of it.' _He thought.

Riven gazed at Musa and thought. _'Musa is so much better than Darcy. I might just dump that bitch to be with Musa that is if she likes me back.' _

Musa noticed his gaze and asked. "See something you like?"

"Plenty." He grinned. "You're beautiful and super sexy to look at."

Musa smiled. "Thanks. Do you want to go out with me sometimes, like on a date?"

"Sure. I would like that." Riven was jumping for joy on the inside. _'If things work out with me and Musa, I will dump Darcy and move out of the dorm. If things don't work out between Musa and me, I will keep Darcy around as my girl a little bit longer.' _

As the group headed into town the four Wizards appeared in mid air.

"Organ, let's attack her now." Duman yelled, curling his fist in anger. "We can take out those weaklings and kill the girl."

"Your sensors must be off, Duman." Gantlos hit the male on the head. "Those so called weaklings' powers are off the chat. They could kill us if we attack them now."

"I agree." Organ commented. "We need to get more energy before attacking her. With the energy level coming off the nature fairy alone, she could kill us with one blow. I know the perfect place we can build up our power. It's going to take us a while though."

"We don't have a while." Duman hissed. "Every day we let her live she becomes stronger. We need to kill that nature pixie before she becomes any stronger."

"You will do what I say or else." Organ growled. "Remember Durman, you are our weakest link and I can easily destroy you."

The shape shifting wizard nodded in anger and frustration.

The four men disappeared.


	5. Fight Me If You Dare

**Magix Food Court**

Sitting around two seat tables that were pushed together to form a larger table, the Winx Club and Specialists slumped on their chairs with the expectation of Stella. The Sun and Moon Princess smiled as she graced her fingers over the eight shopping bags she received from shopping.

Riven who was planted at the end of the table looked at the blonde and hissed. "I am never going shopping with you again. That was the worst four hours of my life."

"Riven, it wasn't that bad." Stella pouted, seated at the opposite end of the table. "We did not send four hours shopping."

"Stella, we reached the city at three and most of the stores closed at seven." Musa groaned, sitting on the right of Riven. "You can do the math."

"We didn't take any breaks also." Sky whined. He was seated between Musa and Bloom. "This is the last time I shopping with you, Stella."

The blonde hair princess huffed as she folded her arms and rested on the back of the chair. "Whatever. Brandon, Timmy, Nabu and Helia are the only gentlemen here."

"No offence sunshine but I am not doing this again." Brandon held his hands up in defeat, looking at Sun and Moon Fairy next to him. "I am feeling more pain than when I am training with Helia and Sky."

"Doubt it." Sky huffed. "Maybe I need to kick your ass again to remain you of the pain."

"The last time I check, I was the one who kicked your ass in training." Brandon smirked.

"Not the way I remembered it. Maybe we should take this outside."

"Not now guys." Aisha intervened, sitting between Bloom and Brandon. "The Food Stores are open for a few more minutes. How about we eat now or go back on Campus."

"That sounds like a great idea." Flora agreed, about to get up. Helia stopped her. She was seated across from Aisha with Helia and Tecna sandwiching her.

"My Flower, I will get something to eat. What would you like?" He asked, kissing her right hand.

"A salad with a fruit smoothie would be nice." The brunette kissed Helia's cheek. "Thank you, Helia."

The raven hair Prince grinned as he rose to his feet.

Nabu got to his feet as well and asked. "Aisha, what would you like?"

"I would like a beef burger, jerk chicken pizza and a milkshake." She answered.

Riven looked at her. "Mind you get fat, Princess. The only good looking thing on you is your body. If that goes then you would be ugly and fat."

"You disgusting bastard!" Aisha hissed. She pointed one finger towards Riven and shot a small and hard ball of Mophix toward him. It hit Riven on the forehead and caused him to fall backwards onto the floor with the chair.

The mangenta hair male rose to his feet, stomping towards Aisha. "You ugly bitch!"

Sky got to his feet and stood between the angry teens. "Riven, Aisha! That's enough. Riven, what you said to Aisha was uncalled for. She is a beautiful young lady and you need to stop bad mouthing people."

"Get out of the way, Sky." Riven said.

"Yes, Sky. Do it." Aisha stated, coldly. "People like Riven need to be taught a lesson. I won't destory him like I have done to other enemies before him; only beat him up till he learns a lesson."

"What?" The males expected Riven gasped. The magenta hair male stood still in fear.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Flora smoothly said. "Aisha is known to get angry around people she senses is evil or hurts the people she loves. Besides the only enemies we have destroyed are monsters."

The guys let out a sigh of relief.

Something quickly clicked to Timmy. "By change would you six girls be the same Fairies that single handily defeated Darkar last year and the army of two thousand monsters?"

"Yes, that would be us." Tecna answered. "We also defeated the eight Dark Knights, the three ancestral witches and the Baltor."

"Wow!" Brandon seemed impressed.

"Those are a few of the worst dudes in history." Helia commented. He looked over and saw Flora's sad expression. "What is wrong, my love?"

The other looked around to see that the other girls were sad. Tecna released what she said and regretted it.

"Usually when guys find out what we have accomplished over the years they tend not to want to be around us afterwards." Flora informed him.

"Well we are not those guys." Helia cooed. "I love you Flora and I know you girls only destroy evil people that endanger the innocent."

"How about we have a seat and grab a bite to eat before leaving." Nabu suggested.

"I am not staying here and eat with that bamboo." Aisha backed away from Sky. "I am going back on campus."

"I am going back too." Musa sighed. "Riven, you can forget about our date. I would never want to be with a jerk."

"Whatever. I already have a girlfriend and you would have been only a one night stand anyway."

"You idiot!" Nabu shook his head.

Musa huffed as she stood to her feet. "You are a major idiot."

Using her hands she quickly placed them near Riven's ears and played a frequency that was unpleasant to the ears.

He yelled and fell to his knees.

Aisha stormed off, still angry at what Riven said. Nabu followed after her, wanting to comfort the dark skin beauty that took his breath away.

Helia suggested. "How about we head back to the dorms? The food court is about to close anyway."

The others agreed.

The group left, leaving Riven on the floor, still in pain from the attack Musa gave him.

* * *

Aisha walked on the long straight of road that led back to Magix University. She wanted to clear her mind and walking seemed better than flying at the moment.

"Aisha, wait up." She heard Nabu's voice. The brunette stopped so he could catch up.

Once she saw him in view, Aisha said. "Your friend is a jerk."

"I know he is. Riven is a big ass jerk and what he said was out of line." Nabu agreed, cuffing her face. "He lied about what he said about you. You are a beautiful and sexy woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend."

She smiled. "Who said I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Oh!" Nabu quickly removed his hands from her face. "I thought you were single and liked me the same way I liked you. Sorry about that, Aisha."

Aisha placed her arms around Nabu's neck. "I like you too, Nabu."

She then boldly planted her lips onto his. Nabu wrapped his arms around Aisha's waist and gladly returned the kiss.

'_I am going to break up with Icy and try get another dorm tonight. It's a good thing I have connections to the person in charge of dorm placements.' _Nabu thought, clearly happy as their lips connected.


	6. Three Gone From Nine

Entering their dorm room Flora sighed as Helia closed the door.

"What is wrong, Flower Princess?" He asked, seeing her sad.

"I am sad because of what Riven said to Aisha. She is one of my closest friends and I hate seeing someone I care about hurt." Flora replied, taking off her shirt to reveal her strapless pink and black laced bra.

Helia blushed. "Riven can be an asshole sometimes. His mother left him when he was young so he thinks that gives him the right to disrespect women and see them as sex objects."

Flora kicked off her shoes as she continued. "That doesn't give him the right to act that way. I was abandon by my mother and father but no one sees me acting like an insensitive bitch."

Flora's parents abandoned her at birth. Her father, who was the heir to the throne of Amazon and mother, a Countess didn't want to be parents or be saddled with the pressure of been King and Queen. They would enjoy the perks that came with the titles but not the responsibilities that came with it. They wanted to party, do drugs and drink. The two considered Flora a mistake due to a birth control failure. After she was born they did an operation that would allow them to never have children again before dumping Flora onto her Grandfather and left. The two were found died a few weeks later from a drug overdose.

Flora was informed why she never had parents around when she was fourteen. Her Grandfather told her the story and informed her that he did a DNA test to make that she was really his grandchild for medical reasons. After she was born Flora needed blood and the Doctors needed a blood relative so they did the DNA test to make sure that they were related. The results came back that she was his Granddaughter and they were able to save Flora's life.

Flora never considered herself a mistake, no matter what anybody said.

Her Grandfather treated her like his little girl and loved her too much to ever consider her a mistake. He made sure she went to the best schools, learnt how to defend herself with and without magic, dance and do sports.

"Flower, you are the sweetness, kindest and the most wonderful person alive. No one could ever call you that." Helia stated, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist before continuing. "You are an amazing person. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I will spend the rest of my life treasuring the precious beauty before me."

"That's so sweet, Helia." Flora cooed. "I love you more than anything including my own life. Heck, you are my life and I can't picture the rest of it without you."

"You won't have to. I am never leaving you, Flora." Helia leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

Flora felt stronger and more loved as each second passed. The brunette felt like she became one with him.

Helia felt something warm and wonderful engulfed him as he and Flora continued kissing. He felt stronger and more connected to Flora.

After a minute they parted for air. It took them a few seconds to catch their breath.

"That was amazing." Flora blushed as a smile appeared on her face. "Before I continue, do mind me taking off my clothes in front of you?"

"I don't have a problem with it." Helia reassured her. "You have an incredible and very beautiful looking body."

"Great! You are the first person I have felt so comfortable with to undress in front of." Flora informed him as they parted. "Just like how my heart belongs to you so does the rest of my body. I am glad you like what only belongs to you."

Flora removed her mini pink jeans shorts to reveal her pink and black laced underwear.

Helia's held his breath and gazed at the beautiful and sexy person before him. Flora had a flat stomach, a full and firm booty, perky and perfectly sized boobs and slender legs.

The brunette cheeks redden even more under his gaze. "See something you like?"

"No." Helia shook his head. "I see someone that I love, unconditionally."

Flora smiled. "I love you too, Helia."

The raven hair male soon removed his shirt to reveal his muscular chest and wash broad abs. He soon removed his pants before kicking it off to the side along with his shoes and socks, leaving him wearing nothing but a blue coloured boxer.

Flora was marvelled at how handsome Helia was. He had a slightly muscular body, six pack abs and a firm ass. To Flora, Helia was a flawless masterpiece even with his imperfections.

Both knew most of their lover's imperfections and didn't mind it. They knew nobody is perfect.

"You see something, you like?" Helia asked.

Flora pouted, playing. She turned her back to him and said. "No, I don't see something that I like."

Helia moved over to her and hugged Flora's waist. Kissing her neck, he said playfully between kisses, "Flower Princess, you hurt my feelings."

Flora moaned, loving his touch. "My sweet, I don't see something that I like. I see someone that I am completely and madly in love with."

Helia stopped kissing her neck and loosen his grip a bit so Flora could turn around to face him. The brunette guided her arms to lock around Helia's neck. Their lips met for what would be considered a powerful kiss.

Helia used his magic to teleport the two into the centre of the bed, not wanting to end the heated kiss. The blue sheet covered their half naked body as the couple continued holding each other.

As the kiss became more intense Flora felt her bra becoming unhooked. Helia used one hand and tossed the item onto the ground. She knew what he wanted and wanted it also.

For the rest of the night Flora and Helia offered their bodies up to each other. That night the two gave their virtue to each other.

* * *

In a cave, off the coast of Magix Stormy and Darcy were waiting for their sister to appear.

"What is taking that bitch so long to get here?" Darcy hissed, slamming her hand onto the cave wall. The wall cracked.

"Don't break the wall, witch." Stormy yelled. "I don't want to die in here."

Icy suddenly appeared, pissed.

"What's the matter with you?" Darcy noticed her pissed off face.

"Nabu broke up with me, today." She yelled. "He dumped me for some fairy!"

"What?!" Stormy grinned. "Maybe the fairy is doing something you aren't."

"I gave that bastard the best years of his life and as soon as he finds someone new he drops me like a hot pan." Icy began releasing a small blizzard.

"Icy! Stop or you would freeze us to death." Darcy told her. "Nabu wasn't worth it. Dumping you for an ugly pixie was a stupid move and you would find someone who really loves you."

Icy stopped the blizzard. "You're right. Nabu is not worth it. I feel bad that I only froze a part of his hair. I wanted to freeze his entire body and let him suffer. Anyway he managed to escape and managed to get another room thanks to his connection in the office."

"That means you get a room to yourself." Stormy was jealous. "Sharing a room with Timmy is not what I expected. I am thinking about dumping the nerd and move on to one of the hot teachers here."

"Well you got you half your wish, bitch." Icy took out a card and tossed it to Stormy. "The school didn't have any more. He managed to convince the office to switch rooms with you so you will be sharing a room with me. Once you get your stuff out of your room with Nerd Dexter, your old ID will be deactivated and the one I gave you will activate."

Stormy smirked. "I don't mind. When I pack my stuff I can kiss Timmy good bye."

"Enough relationship talk." Darcy sighed. "We came here to meet those Wizard freaks. What time were they supposed to come?"

"Here we are, ladies." Organ's voice was heard.

The three witches turned around to see the men that formed the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Miss us?" Duman sarcastically asked, sitting down on a rock nearby.

"How could we?" Icy curled her fist in anger. "You four are the cause of our nightmares. Trying to find that fairy you wanted is hard work."

The men shared a grin. Icy, Darcy and Stormy met the four men a few years ago. They heard of their plan to hunt and kill the fairies including the most powerful one of all of history. The three witches agreed to help in exchange for more power. The Wizards granted their wish and gave the witches more power. The only problem with their agreement is that Icy, Stormy and Darcy haven't kept up their end of the deal and look for the fairy. Instead they used their increased powers to steal and fight people weaker than them.

Organ smirked. "Well we are here to tell you that we found the fairy. We have no need for your services anymore."

The red hair male eyes lit up and the several red daggers appeared. They quickly attack the three witches.

Icy, Stormy and Darcy quickly dodged it. It didn't make a difference as Organ created an energy ball and sent it towards the three. The force was so great that it sent them flying out of the cave and onto them into the ocean.

Moments later their bodies floated onto the surface, died.

The four men closed their eyes and focused on the three bodies. All the Trix's energy soon sucked out of their bodies and into the Wizards.

Organ opened his eyes, laughing manically. "I feel our energy raising. Who knew witches have the same energy as Fairies? That means we can take energy from two species."

* * *

Diaspro and Selina stood on the sands of the beach. The Trix's body washed up on shore.

"Those bitches are so stupid." Diaspro hissed. "They messed up the plan."

"We can still go ahead with the mission. Acheron can still be released." Selina muttered.

"We need to find that key soon. Once we find unleashed Acheron, we will become stronger."

The dark blond teen noticed that dawn was near. "We should get back to our dorm rooms. Sky and Brandon might wake up soon and wonder where we are."

Diaspro nodded. The two snapped their fingers and disappeared.

* * *

**Okay I did promise a squeal to 'Worlds Apart' and 'Please Forgive Me' and I hate breaking a promise. I will do the two of them and wondering which one people would prefer to go up first. **


	7. Time For War

Helia walked to his usual meeting spot with the guys almost to the edge of the forest. By the time he reached he saw the five of them sitting by the trees, giving with a sad yet disgust look.

Puzzled, Helia asked when he reached closer to them. "What's the matter? Did something happen to your girlfriends?"

Riven gave a surprised look. "How did you know? We came from the Police Station a while ago."

"What happened? I picked something that I knew would upset you guys the most." Helia asked, taking a seat by the closest tree.

Timmy groaned in disgust. "We should tell him? It's disturbing but Helia is our friend."

"I will do it." Nabu offered. "Icy, Darcy and Stormy were found on the shores of the Magix Beach, dead earlier today."

"How did it happen and what's disturbing about that?" Helia enquired. He never liked the three girls and only tolerated them because of his friends.

"No one knows what happened." Timmy answered. "The disturbing is the fact that they along with Diaspro and Selina are five hundred year old, non-human, international thieves."

"Apparently they were created five centuries ago from magic and the rotting flesh of monsters." Riven explained, feeling nasty. "They killed their creators before starting years of international crimes and deceptions."

"Several Police Agencies had tried for years to catch them." Brandon added. "But they always manage to avoid getting caught till now."

Sky sighed sadly. "They have also been known to leach onto wealth males for money and sex. Once the male starts asking questions about their youthful appearance over the years or the money dries up they would killed them and move onto someone else."

Helia took all of this in before asking. "If Icy, Darcy and Stormy were the only ones found on the beach, what happened to Diaspro and Selina?"

"No one knows. They along with their stuff disappeared when we came back." Brandon answered. "The Headmaster and Headmistress shut down their IDs and put up a shield so they won't be able to enter the campus."

"Well there is a bright side to this." Helia tried to cheer them up. "At least you're alive."

"Helia, you don't understand how it feels to be with a monster." Riven spat.

"You're right, I don't." Helia replied, showing some sympathy.

"We should have seen the signs though." Sky slammed his hand onto the ground. "The only thing human like about them was their physical appearance."

"Well you guys seem more disgusted than devastated." Helia pointed out. "That means all of you were in a relationship for lust and not love or you would be moaning the lost of your girlfriends."

"Wow!" Riven said, sarcastically. "Who didn't know that? We made a vow never to fall in love, dude. Remember?"

"I do. We made that vow when we were eleven and thought girls had coodies." Helia replied, getting up. "We are twenty-one now and I'm in love. Flora is the one for me and I know one day she will become my wife."

Helia walked away, leaving the guys to wallow in their misery.

* * *

The Winx flew through the Magix Forest in their Bloomix form, trying to catch Diaspro and Selina.

"Why didn't I see it sooner?" Flora said, beating herself up mentally. "I should have known Acheron was the person, the voice of Nature was trying to warn me about."

"Flo, don't beat yourself down." Aisha reassured her as they increased their speed. "No one knew two persons would have been stupid enough to unlock Acheron."

The Headmaster and Headmistress of Magix University informed the girls that two students had stolen a golden key from the vault. The key unlocked Acheron's prison. Acheron was a sorcerer who caused ciaos and destruction for several years till six powerful fairies trapped him in a cave.

Using the voice of nature, Flora led the way towards the prison.

Two minutes later they stopped in front of a lake. It was surrounded by rare and beautiful pink flowers as well as large vines.

Aisha looked around. "Flora, where are they?"

Flora closed her eyes and focused on the voice of nature. Moments later she pointed to an area covered with multiply vines hanging from a tree. "We are too late."

The vines began to burn, slowly revealing a man with pale skin, glowing red eyes, a crooked pointy nose and a black goatee. He has black marks around his eyes with triangular black marks on its edges

.His outfit consisted of a red thigh-length armour-like tunic with a hood and large hanging sleeves and baggy trousers tucked in boots.

In his hands were Selina and Diaspro.

"Let us go, you bastard." Diaspro hissed, trying to break free. "We released you from your prison. Now release us and give us power."

"You stupid witches." Acheron chuckled, squeezing their throats. "I only used you to escape. Now that your task is over, I have no use for you anymore."

He used his magic and brunt their bodies. The girls nearly hurled at the smell of rotting flesh, burning.

Flora extended her hand while holding her breath. "Lilac Vortex!"

Several beams shoot out and hit Acheron directly, knocking him to the ground.

Diaspro and Selina brunt body dropped into the water, dead.

"Harmony Blast!" Tecna yelled. Two amps appeared and nearly deafen Acheron.

He quickly recovered and used his powers to knock the Winxs out of the air and onto the ground.

Bloom used her hands to create a flame storm. The sorcerer easily deflected the storm away.

Aisha, Stella and Musa created beams of light and shot him down.

Acheron quickly used his powers and made roots appear and cuff the girls' hands and feet. He then created a several red daggers and sent it towards them.

Flora broke free from the roots and created a shield around them. Slamming her hands onto the ground thick vines rose up and grabbed a hold of Acheron's arms and legs.

The other girls soon broke free from the roots.

"Girls, there is a hundred percent chance that we could have a serious battle on our hands." Tecna stated, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Wow! You think genius." Stella sarcastically answered.

The sorcerer broke the vines.

A great battle was about to unfold.


	8. Passing On The Message

Acheron chanted a spell and several energy beams headed towards the girls.

Flora created a shield around herself. Aisha and Musa quickly dodged the ones coming their way.

Bloom, Stella and Tecna didn't react quickly enough and was hit directly. They hit the ground hard and became unconscious.

Flora took down her shield. Slamming her left hand to the ground seven poisonous, man eating plants appeared and attacked Acheron.

The male chanted a spell to easily destroy them. Aisha created morphix spears and sent them Acheron's way. Musa made two speakers appear on each side of the sorcerer and made a high pitch frequency play, almost deafening him.

He was in too much pain to deflect Aisha's attack and the spears went through his body. Flora created another man eating plant. It shallow him whole.

Aisha, Flora and Musa smiled, believing that the battle is over.

The plant began to glow and soon exploded. Flora used her shield to cover her, Musa and Aisha as the pieces of the plant began flying in every direction.

"I should have figured that was too easy." Flora muttered, seeing the male standing before them now unharmed.

"Stupid girls!" He yelled. "There is no way you can defeat me."

"Girls we need to come up with a plan." Musa said. "And fast."

"The best bet would be to retreat for now." Aisha suggested. "We are down by three and this guy has had years of isolation to prefect his skills."

Flora and Musa sadly agreed even though they wanted kill him now.

"You bitches aren't going anywhere as yet." Acheron yelled teleporting to where Bloom, Stella and Tecna laid. He picked up their unconscious body and trapped them into an energy draining ball. "I have a message for Saladin and Faragonda."

"Let them go, you monster." Aisha shot an energy beam at him.

He deflected the attack with ease before sending an attack towards the girls. They fell to the ground with several cuts on their bodies.

"Now listen up bitches." He hissed.

* * *

Helia fell to the ground, almost out of breath. The sun was about to set and he spent nearly three hours looking for Flora. He got a bad feeling and knew Flora was in trouble. He called her phone several times and no answer so he did the next best thing and began looking for her.

"Flora, where are you?!" He yelled.

People nearby looked at him, surprised by the sudden outburst.

Helia didn't care about the whispers he was getting, knowing if Flora was alright is the most important thing to him.

"Helia!" He heard her voice.

He looked to where the forest started to see Flora, Aisha and Musa. They were in their Bloomix form with several cuts.

"Flora." He ran over to her. "What happened to you? I was so worried."

"I will tell you later." She answered. "We need to see Saladin and Faragonda immediately."

Helia heard the urgency in her voice and quickly teleported them to his Grandparents.

* * *

Flora, Musa and Aisha were sitting in the headmaster's office. Saladin and Faragonda were sitting in front of them with Helia standing by the window.

After Faragonda healed them, the girls passed along Acheron's message.

Saladin sighed in frustration. "This is what I was afraid of. Now that Acheron is released the magically universe well be thrown into chaos."

"Headmaster, we need to act fast." Musa explained. "He has our friends' captive."

Faragonda stepped into the conversation. "We know where Acheron hideout is. You three along with the Specialist will have to go and rescue your friends alone."

The Specialist consisted of Helia, Timmy, Riven, Sky, Brandon and Nabu. They were a group of skilled fighters.

"I hope Riven doesn't come." Aisha hissed.

"No Aisha." Flora stated. "We will need all of them. Bloom, Tecna and Stella are in danger. If this monster is serious about killing all the world leaders he might start with them."

"Your friends are Princesses?" Saladin asked. Flora nodded. "Don't worry. He would hurt them as yet. He wants Faragonda and me to die first and is using them as bait."

Nearly a hundred years ago Faragonda and Saladin trapped Acheron in his former prison. Now that the monster is released he wants his revenge on them first before killing all the world leaders and creating a new world order. One where he is the only ruler.

"How did you two defeat him the first time?" Flora asked.

"Luck." Faragonda answered. "The necklace I had on at the time contained a special earth that blocked Acheron's powers. When I was close to him, his powers didn't work and Saladin trapped him."

"Where is it?!" Aisha questioned.

"I still have it." Faragonda replied, pushing down her shirt a little to reveal the silver heart shape necklace with a pink rock at the centre. "One of you can have it to defeat that monster."

"Why not come with us Headmistress? The more help the better." Flora suggested, nicely.

The elderly lady shook her head. "No, Saladin and I will only get in the way. We are old after all and not as fast as we use to be."

Faragonda took off the necklace and handed it to Flora. The brunette then placed it around her neck. "I will take good care of it and bring it into one piece."

"We better get going." Helia spoke. "The guys will be here with the ship soon."

"Be careful, baby." Faragonda cooed, standing up with open arms.

"Grandma." Helia muttered, walking over to her and gave her a hug.

"Be safe Helia." She told him, parting from the hug. Faragonda turned to Flora. "Flora, when this is over we can have dinner one day. I would like to know the beautiful lady that captured Helia's heart."

"It will be my pleasure." Flora smiled.

Helia glanced outside to see a large red ship landing. "The guys are here."

The four young adults left the room, preparing for the battle of their lives.

Faragonda headed to the window and saw the four boarding the ship. "Saladin, Flora is the one. That necklace can only be worn by the past, current or future Queen of Congo."

Saladin appeared beside her. "Don't worry Faragonda. All of them will be okay."

"I hope so." She whispered.


	9. Better In Time

Musa entered the ship first and saw Riven sitting beside Timmy at the wheel. Nabu, Brandon and Sky were sitting at the back.

"Hey!" Sky smiled.

"What's up?" Brandon called out.

"We better get going." Timmy said, closing the door. "The longer Tecna, I mean the girls stay down there the greater the chance they will die."

Riven glanced at Aisha and Musa for a second before starting up the ship. He wanted to say sorry but didn't know how to go about saying it.

Aisha glided herself over to Nabu. Flora and Helia made their way to a large enough space to hold their map.

The magenta hair male scanned the area before pinpointing Musa sitting alone by the window. Walking over to her, he stoop down and whispered. "Musa, I need to talk to you."

"No Riven! I never want to talk to you again." Musa hissed. "If it wasn't for this mission I would never be in the same space as you."

"Musa please." Riven pleaded, almost sounding desperate.

"One time and that's it." She spat.

The two went to the back room of the ship. Riven closed the door before speaking. "Musa, I was a jackass to you and Aisha. I shouldn't have said any of those stuff."

"Riven, that half ass apologises won't cut it." Musa growled. "You shouldn't treat people like they don't have feelings."

"I am sorry, okay?" He said. "Doing stuff like this is hard for me. I never grew up with a mother and my father wasn't the best example when it came on to treating women with respect."

"That still doesn't give you the right. Flora never grew up with parents and she is the sweetest person alive." Musa informed him. "Heck, I grew up without a mother also and look how I turned out."

"Your right, that isn't a good enough reason for my behaviour." Riven sighed. "Please give me one more change and I will prove to you that I am a nice guy."

"Someone wise said it's easy to forgive but not to forget. I am going to forgive you Riven but I can't forget what you said." Musa tried to be clam. "You need to change first before I can even think about you and I becoming friends."

"Friends?" He questioned. _'I wanted us to be more than that.' _

"Yes! Friends and nothing more." Musa replied, turning around to walk away. "I believe you owe someone else an apology."

"I promise to become a better person, Musa." Riven called out. "If it's any consolations my girlfriend and I are no longer together."

"At this point, no it is not." Musa replied.

'_Maybe we can be something more Riven but not now.' _Musa thought, walking out of the room. _'You need to change into a better person first before we can be together.' _

Musa returned to the front of the ship. Seeing Aisha sitting with Nabu, she said. "Aisha, someone needs to talk to you."

The raven hair female indicated to the back of the ship.

"Great." The brunette sarcastically said. "If that jerk says something out of line I am going to hurt him."

"Be my guest." Musa giggled.

Aisha kissed Nabu on the cheek before going to where Riven was.

* * *

Flora stood in front of a map of the underworld with Sky and Brandon sandwiching her. Helia stood behind the brunette with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Pointing to the X on the map, Flora said. "Faragonda and Saladin said this is the entrance to the underworld. Once we reach there we will have to sneak in and attack."

"Brandon and I will come with you guys as back up." Sky stated. "Timmy and Riven will stay here to man the ship."

"The grounds there are unstable." Brandon informed them. "We have to be careful or it will collapse with us in it."

"Hopefully Stella has her ring." Flora said. "It can teleport us out of the cave if it starts to collapse."

* * *

**In the Underworld **

Bloom, Stella and Tecna sat in a cell, chain onto the wall.

Acheron was meditating in the middle of the room.

Bloom whispered. "Stella, do you have your ring?"

"Yes, it's in my pocket." The blonde whispered back. "Can you use your magic to get it out?"

"He drained my magic. It's going to take some time to regain my strength."

"I hope the others are on their way soon." Tecna sighed, sadly.

Moments later Acheron opened his eyes. "Your friends are here with company. They will pay for not following through my request."

The Wizards of the Black Circle appeared before Acheron.

"Acheron!" Orgon yelled. "I knew you would be here. Only a fool would let you out after so many years."

"It is nice to see you too Orgon." He smirked. "Are you four still searching for the nature Fairy?"

"It's none of your business." Duman hissed. "We are only here to get rid of any unwanted insects that will get in our way."

Acheron got to his feet. "Unlike you idiots, my agendas have changed over the years. I am no longer seeking the rare nature fairy. I have gotten enough powers through my foolish slaves before killing them."

Gantlos whispered to Orgon. "We are strong enough to kill him and take his energy. Add his to ours and we will have enough to destroy anyone in our path."

"I like that idea." The red head smirked.

Red energy blades appeared from his hand and Organ quickly attacked Acheron.

The girls watched as the fight broke out before them.

Stella whispered. "If we are lucky they will forget about us and kill off each other."

"I hope so." Tecna and Bloom whispered back.

* * *

Flora, Musa and Aisha flew into the caverns of the underworld with Helia, Sky, Nabu and Brandon running behind them.

Following the map, they were given the group reached the centre of the underworld to see Acheron and four men on the ground dead.

The girls landed the same time the guys entered the room.

"Okay, I am going to ask this question. What the fuck happened here?" Musa said.

"If you unlock us, we can tell you." Bloom called out.

The group turned to see her along with Tecna and Stella chained against the wall.

Flora, Aisha and Musa used their magic to break the cells before removing the chains.

Flora flew to give Bloom a hug. Stella and Aisha embraced each other while Musa and Tecna did the same.

Parting from the hug Bloom saw Sky and smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you." Sky answered shyly, walking over to her. "Glad to see your fine. I was worried about you."

"That's nice to hear." Bloom said.

"Um… I know this is sudden and out of place but do you want to go out sometimes?" He asked.

"Sure." Bloom beamed.

"Hey pretty boy." Stella smiled as Brandon walked over to her.

"Hey sunshine." Brandon grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Glad you're alright."

"I am glad you came to help rescue me." Stella kissed his cheek.

"Hate to interrupt this love fest but it's time we leave." Aisha suggested. "This place is giving me the creeps."

Flora glanced at the five men lying on the floor. "They are dead, right? They could also be unconscious."

"Pretty sure they are dead." Bloom answered. "The fight was pretty intense and would be surprised to see any of them get up."

Feeling her energy returning Bloom burnt their bodies to a crisped.

"Stella, do you have the ring?" Flora asked.

The blonde nodded. Taking out the Ring of Solaria, she asked. "Where to?"

"The ship outside." Aisha said.

Stella transformed the ring before teleporting them to the ship.

* * *

Inside the ship Timmy was around the wheel with Tecna beside him. The others sat at the back.

Flora asked. "So what happened down there?"

"Well the four guys in leather teleported into the room and started attacking Acheron." Stella explained. "Fists and powers were dished out and they ended up killing each other."

"I am so glad that they forgot about us." Bloom added. "Acheron drained our powers and we were in no position to fight."

"Well even though we didn't get a chance to fight, I am glad we got you girls back." Aisha said.

Everyone else agreed.

* * *

**Five Years Later **

Stella and Brandon got together five months after they escaped the underworld. They are still dating and are engaged.

Musa managed to forgive Riven completely once she saw him change for the better. The two dated for four years. Riven planned on popping the question soon.

Aisha and Nabu are still going strong and are getting married next week.

Tecna and Timmy have been together for four years and a few months. Timmy planned purposing to her soon.

Bloom and Sky have been going steady for almost four years. They have had their ups and downs but managed to work through it.

Helia and Flora got married after four years of dating and are living happily. They gave birth to a daughter three months ago and couldn't image life getting better than this.

* * *

**This is not the best ending ever. Sorry to disappoint anyone.**


End file.
